


Ten Minutes

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Series: Caretaker Dani [13]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: “It’s not. Please just… ”Dani cut herself off with sigh. Jamie hadn’t pulled away, but Dani could tell she wasn’t going to engage. Something was clearly bothering her, and Dani’s explanation for her tardiness had only exacerbated it. She knew Jamie wasn’t the jealous type, but what did that leave?“Jamie, I… ” Dani swallowed. “I really did lose track of time. I’m not - I didn’t leave late on purpose.”She should’ve said nothing.//When Dani accidentally arrives late for a dinner reservation, she's baffled by Jamie's behavior.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Caretaker Dani [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146191
Kudos: 96





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon prompt

“Hey, I’m so - ”

Jamie flung her arms around her, which was always welcome, of course. But it was done with quite a bit of urgency for having last seen each other not even an hour ago. Jamie had clocked out a bit early to go home and shower ahead of their dinner reservation, and they’d agreed to meet back up at the restaurant, which they were currently standing outside of. Dani was trying to catch her breath, having run over.

Jamie pulled back now, her hands lightly gripping Dani’s upper arms.

“You alright?”

Jamie looked alarmingly distressed. Her voice sounded tight, and her cheek felt clammy as Dani cupped it. Dani tried for a reassuring smile, even as her own mind raced. _Why was Jamie so worked up?_

“I’m fine. I’m… so sorry. I was… talking to a customer… and lost track of time.”

At that, Jamie let go of her and stepped back, shoving her hands in her pockets. She cleared her throat and looked down. Dani wanted to say something but was at a loss. She’d assumed Jamie would be relieved, but she seemed even more upset now.

Dani took a step closer.

“Hey… are - are _you_ okay?”

Jamie didn’t step back, but she still wouldn’t meet her eye, and she scoffed.

“Well, I’ve been _here_ , haven’t I?”

Dani’s heart sank. She’d felt guilty as soon as she’d realized she wouldn’t make it on time. But still… she glanced down at her watch. It was ten minutes past the time they’d agreed to meet, not ideal but within a standard grace period, and this wasn’t a special occasion — as far as Dani was aware, at least — just a Friday night dinner.

“Jamie, I’m so sorry… I would’ve called, but I… I figured you’d already left the apartment, so… ”

“S’fine.”

Jamie still wouldn’t look up and was now kicking pebbles toward the curb. Dani stepped closer and rubbed Jamie’s upper arm.

“It’s not. Please just… ”

Dani cut herself off with sigh. Jamie hadn’t pulled away, but Dani could tell she wasn’t going to engage. Something was clearly bothering her, and Dani’s explanation for her tardiness had only exacerbated it. She knew Jamie wasn’t the jealous type, but what did that leave?

“Jamie, I… ” Dani swallowed. “I really did lose track of time. I’m not - I didn’t leave late on purpose.”

She should’ve said nothing.

Jamie whipped her head back up, her face flushed. How of much it was in anger versus embarrassment was unclear. But it was definitely both.

“I know that!”

Startled, Dani jumped slightly, then saw her own expression mirrored on Jamie’s face. Dani’s hand slipped off her arm as Jamie stepped back, the color draining from her face. Before Dani could call out, someone else did.

“Jamie! Party of two.”

Dani saw Jamie tense up and followed her gaze. Looking over her own shoulder, Dani saw the hostess standing by the restaurant door looking around, two menus in hand. Assuming she would just want to go home, Dani turned back to Jamie.

But Jamie was gone.

*****

She hadn’t gone far.

Dani found her in the first place she looked: the park around the corner. Jamie was sitting on a swing, kicking off and then dragging her feet against the wood chips as she swung back. There were a few kids playing on the jungle gym but none on the swings.

As Dani approached her, she could see tears trickling down Jamie’s face. As much as she wanted to take her in her arms, she knew it would better to take things slow, so she sat down on the swing beside her instead. Dani didn’t want to risk saying the wrong thing again, so they sat for almost a minute in silence, save for Jamie’s sniffling.

“D’ya know the last thing Louise said to me?”

Dani shook her head, relieved Jamie wasn’t going to give her the silent treatment. Then, she realized Jamie probably wasn’t looking at her, and therefore hadn’t seen her acknowledge the question. Then, she remembered it had clearly been rhetorical. She was so distracted it took her a moment to process what Jamie said next.

“Me neither.”

Dani’s heart sank again as her breath caught. She looked over to find Jamie wiping her face with the heel of her hand. Then, she returned it to the chain of the swing and continued staring straight ahead.

“It’s s’pose to stay with ya — whether it haunts ya or comforts ya… That’s what I’ve heard, but… ” Jamie cleared her throat. “Didn’t even realize at first… that she’d really gone.”

Jamie finally looked over her, and Dani felt her own eyes watering, but she did her best to keep the tears at bay. She couldn’t stop herself from letting out a small gasp, though, when Jamie dropped her right hand from the swing chain and held it out. Dani took it immediately, squeezing it, and offering a faint small. Jamie faced forward again but didn’t let go.

“She wasn’t there when we woke up. But that wasn’t unusual. Me and Denny went to school, asked a neighbor to look in on Mikey. Not that she did it gladly… or well.” Jamie let out a mirthless chuckle. “Denny went out with his friends after, and I went home to find… ”

Dani squeezed Jamie’s hand. She’d heard this part before. Jamie cleared her throat.

“So once I calmed Mikey down, changed ’im, I went over with him to see Agnes, our neighbor, give her a piece ah ma mind. She wasn’t s’pose to leave ’im alone. That was the whole point.” Dani nodded. “But she started yellin’ back, said Louise had come home with a man and told her to leave.”

Dani squeezed Jamie’s hand again as Jamie took a shaky breath.

“I didn’t want to believe her. But she didn’t have a reason to lie. The only reason she watched Mikey willin’ly was so she wouldn’t have to stay home with her deadbeat husband. But she still… ” Jamie chuckled again. “She still stood there and laughed at me.”

Jamie sniffled, and Dani swung sideways toward her, close enough to gently nudge Jamie’s foot with her own. She smiled softly as she saw Jamie’s lips twitch.

“So I went back home, but I still thought she’d show up. Told maself she’d just gone off to a pub with ’im, that she’d come traipsing back drunk that night or hungover the next day… But then it _was_ the next day, then it had been a few days, then a week… And that’s when it finally hit me.”

Dani squeezed Jamie’s hand once more as Jamie cleared her throat.

“So I tried to remember what she’d said — any part of our last conversation… and I came up blank.”

Jamie turned to her. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but she didn’t seem to be actively crying anymore.

“That’s what I was doin’ while I was waitin’.” Dani furrowed her brow. Jamie looked down at their hands, and her voice grew softer. “I was tryna remember the last thing you said to me.”

Dani felt the air being sucked from her lungs. She wouldn’t have thought it possible, but she felt even worse now than she had outside the restaurant.

“Jamie!”

It came out strangled, breathless. The tears finally broke free and started streaming down her face. Her vision blurred, but she saw Jamie’s head whip back up.

“No, Dani, please. Please don’t. This is my fault.”

Jamie sounded on the verge of tears again, but Dani shook her head violently.

“It is, Dani. I - I overreacted when ya didn’t show… and then I took it out on ya ’cause I was embarrassed.”

Dani nodded after a moment. Having a meltdown wouldn’t help either of them, and Jamie’s behavior made a lot more sense now. But something still didn’t add up. She took a few deep breaths as wiped her face with her free hand, then cleared her throat.

“If you were that concerned, why didn’t you just look for me?”

Jamie opened her mouth to respond, then closed it after a moment and looked down at their hands. Dani tried to think of what to say, cursing herself for having upset her again. But just then, Jamie burst out laughing. It was genuine, Dani could tell, but that only added to her confusion.

“Jay?”

Jamie shook her head as if to clear it.

“Sorry, I, uh… ” She cleared her throat and looked back up, smiling faintly. “I didn’t look for ya ’cause it had only been a few minutes, and I didn’t want to seem like a possessive psycho.”

Jamie laughed and looked down again. Dani exhaled, relaxing slightly.

“But I failed after all.”

“Jamie… ”

“No, it’s - we spend so much time together as it is. And _obviously_ you’re allowed to talk to other people.” Jamie looked up, tense. “You know that, right? That that’s not why - ”

Dani squeezed her hand.

“I know. You - you thought something had happened to me.” Jamie nodded sheepishly. “I’ll be more… conscientious from now on.”

Jamie shook her head.

“Dani - ”

Dani put her other hand around Jamie’s now, too.

“Jamie, it’s my choice.” Jamie sighed after a moment. “But I can’t - I can’t guarantee I won’t ever run late again or - ”

“’Course not. No one can. I know that… Doesn’t mean… ” She cleared her throat and looked down. “Just hard to remind maself ah that sometimes.”

Dani nodded, massaging Jamie’s hand. They sat in silence for a few moments, both swinging slightly, then Dani gently released Jamie’s hand. Jamie went wide-eyed, so Dani slipped her left arm around the swing chain and stood up as quickly as possible.

“Can I, umm?”

Dani held out her arms, then smiled as Jamie’s crooked smile greeted her. Jamie stood up swiftly and flung her arms around her once more. Dani closed her eyes as she cradled Jamie’s head and rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry.”

“Jamie - ”

“And thank you.”

“For what?”

The response came a few moments later.

“Bein’ you.”

Dani felt her smile widen, then remembered something.

“Did you?”

Nothing, then:

“Did I… ”

Dani opened her eyes, chuckling as she realized how her ridiculous her question had sounded without context.

“Did you, umm… ” She swallowed. “Remember what I - the last thing I said before… ”

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

Dani felt Jamie pull back slightly and shifted her hand from Jamie’s head to her back. Jamie kept her arms around her neck, and Dani was relieved to find her crooked smile still in place. She was even blushing slightly. Intrigued, Dani tried to remember herself, but Jamie beat her to it.

“‘Wash behind your ears.’”

Dani laughed. It came back to her now. Jamie had worn her hair in a bun while she’d worked and managed to smudge dirt behind both of them.

“Right. Sorry.”

Jamie, laughing too, cocked her head.

“Why?”

Dani cleared her throat.

“Well, it’s not exactly - I mean, if that really had been the last thing I’d said to you… ”

Jamie shrugged.

“I liked it. It was sweet. Short ’n sweet.”

Dani smiled, feeling her eyes tear up again. It was a good thing to know, she thought. And then she felt her smile fade. Jamie must’ve seen it.

“Like you.”

Dani felt her smile return and her cheeks blush. Normally, she was the one who got all corny, but…

“Don’t.”

Dani giggled. Jamie was trying hard to keep a straight face but now blushing furiously. Dani glanced to their left. The kids were gone — though even if they hadn’t been, the way they were already holding each wasn’t exactly inconspicuous.

She wasted no time turning back for a kiss, which Jamie eagerly returned her until she pulled back, giggling herself. Then, they just looked at each other for a few moments, both giggling, until Jamie cleared her throat.

“I know we have to eat.” Dani nodded. “But while we’re here… ”

Jamie jerked her head back. Dani immediately pulled away, beaming, and ran back to her swing.

“You’re on!”

She sat down and turned to find Jamie sitting down with much more dignity, eyebrow raised.

“S’not a sport, Poppins.”

Dani smirked.

“It is the way I do it.”

Jamie chuckled and faced forward.

“All right, then. Loser has to pay for dinner… Dani?”

Dani was already a few swings in, gaining speed and momentum by the second, when she saw Jamie turn to her in her periphery.

“Dani!”

Dani laughed as she saw Jamie kickoff.

“Never said we had to wait to start!”


End file.
